User blog:Battlefan237/The Joker (Nolan) vs. keyser söze ( Usual Suspect)
Today, we take a look at two of the greatest criminals with extremely high IQ in the movieverse. The Joker, Gotham's worst nightmare, the evil clown who always comes up with unexpected crime ideas of insanity that even Batman feels tough to deal with; Keyser Soze, the world-famous crime legend whose name could make everyone in drug industry shiver. Both of them are well-known for tricking the police and committing horrible crimes. Who is the deadliest? The Joker's weapons and factors MyCard The Joker.jpg|Joker himself The Joker Knife.jpg|Short Range Weapon: Extractor OTF 1600 Glock.jpg|Middle Range Weapon: Glock 17 hand pistol MAC-10.jpg|Middle Range #2: Mac-10 M1 Garand.jpg|Long Range Weapon: M1 Garand 300px-M67b.jpg|Bomb: M67 Grenade To see the basic information of Joker, check here The Joker (Nolanverse). ---- *'Intelligence:' During the Dark Knight series, the Joker has been shown to be a super intelligent figure. Besides his evil plan of driving Dent mad and ruining the moral symbol of Gotham, he's also very good at doing mental attack to poke on the victim's weaker part and break down the victim from inside. This factor certainly works well so that Joker can plan sudden attack and set his gang members at some subtle places where enemies won't notice. *'Creativity:' There's no doubt that Joker is a very creative criminal. You know, he has unique ways to achieve his own goals, such as getting himself captured in prison in order to kill a Chinese man that had broken his plan; organizing a robbery but telling every henchmen that one could get more money by reducing the number of the crew, so his crew began killing each other during the robbery, and in the end, all money were left to Joker himself. Another symbol of his creativity was that he decorated his hostages as his henchmen in order to fool the police. In all, his creativity can help a lot and trick enemies from time to time. *'Insanity:' Well , this factor has two sides. The positive side gives Joker nothing to fear or worry during the battle and the ability to remain calm . The negative side is that the Joker's mental insanity may make him quite unstable so that enemies can seek for chances to attack him while he began chuckling suddenly or talking about how he got those scars again. *'Brutality:' Joker is cruel and brutal to opponents . *'Perfect hand-to-hand skills:' Joker is a master of using knives and fist-to-fist fightings . *'Joker's Gang:' Joker established his gang by organizing groups of psychopaths and street hooligans. His fellow gang members are not very professional warriors, sometimes they pull back the Joker. Keyser Soze ani-keyser_soze_01.gif|Soze himself keyser-s_ze-photo-u5.jpg|Soze's crime team Swiss-army-knife.jpg|Short Range Weapon: Swiss Blade, Soze used it to stab on one of his gang members during the film. p854319352.jpg|Middle Range Weapon: Browning Hi-Power Mk. III 601px-USMP501.jpg|Middle Range #2: Heckler & Koch HK94A3 601px-USAug01.jpg|Long Range Weapon: Steyr HBAR-T Pipe bomb 2.jpg|Bomb: Pipe bomb. Keyser Söze (/ˈkaɪzər ˈsoʊzeɪ/ KY-zər SOH-zay) is a fictional character and the main antagonist in the 1995 film The Usual Suspects, written by Christopher McQuarrie and directed by Bryan Singer. According to petty con artist Roger "Verbal" Kint (Kevin Spacey), Söze is a crime lord whose ruthlessness and influence have acquired a legendary, even mythical, status among police and criminals alike. Further events in the story make these accounts unreliable, and, in a twist ending, a police sketch identifies Kint's face as Söze. Wikipedia ---- *'Intelligence:' Soze is extremely smart. Not only did he made up a story that fooled the police by using pieces of information in the office room as names, clues, plots and locations, but he's good at pretending to be weak , honest and fragile in order to build a sense of trust between his crews and enemies. *'Stealth:' Soze is a master of sudden attack. He succeeded in sneaking behind his gang members and murdering them one by one without being noticed. He also appeared behind the door at the ship basement and murdered an Argentinian drug lord in a sudden even though the basement was guarded by one mob member who had also been killed by Soze through sudden attack. *''' Experience:' It's obvious that Soze had been in the crime circle since very young. His widely-spread reputation also proved that he's a very experienced gangster whose power spread from Turkey to Latin America. He had been in many gun battles and mob wars. *'Speed:' Soze is a fast shooter. He has been seen killing two Hungarian mob members in less than 7 seconds in the film. *'Toughness:' Soze is very tough, he could even kill his family without hesitation. *'Broken leg:' One of his leg is broken, so this may pull him back in fist combats. *'Trustable Gang:''' His gang is made up of four dangerous criminals, one is well-trained and obviously has been in special forces, one is also an experienced crime lord who is a master of using pistols [ he took down eight or nine Hungarians alone with two hand pistols]. Battle Vote by commenting and decide our winner. Category:Blog posts